tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo (2012 series)
Michelangelo or Mike/Mikey is one of the five main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the youngest brother of Karai, Leonardo, Raphael & Donatello, older brother of Venus and the youngest son of Master Splinter. He is "The Wild One" of the Team. Hard-Hitting Nun-chuck Jokester Official description "Mikey here. I'm definitely the funniest of all my brothers. I love video games, skateboarding, pranking my brothers and duh, Pizza!! Who does '''NOT' like New York City Style Pizza? I mean, THEY'RE THE BEST!!! Speaking of pizza... I'm hungry."'' '-''' ''Mikey History Michelangelo and his brothers were once ordinary Turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a Pet Store by Hamato Yoshi. When their soon-to-be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed.Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a brown rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding, causing the Turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi, having to have stepped on that rat, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Mikey and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into Humanoid Turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there and made the four Turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Mikey and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Appearance Mikey is a light green Mutant Ninja Turtle. Unlike all of his previous incarnations, Mikey has freckles. Like all in incarnations, however, he wears an orange mask, though like his 1987 and 2003 incarnations, the tails of his mask are shorter. Mikey is shorter than his brothers and is considerably shorter than Donatello. Mikey also seems to be a little more pudgy than his brothers. The animators gave Mikey baby blue eyes to make him look slightly more 'innocent'. However, like all of the Turtles when they're in combat, the pupils and irises vanish from his eyes, leaving him with plain white bits, which are similar to that of the 2003 incarnations. Mikey has baby blue eyes, making him more innocent, adorable and handsome. Personality Mikey is the youngest of all the Turtles, making him the least mature, however, it was confirmed that his maturity slowly increases as the episodes go on. He is labeled as "The Wild One" and "The Party Dude" as he is the most "Fun" out of all the Turtles. He is also very social and wants the outside world (humans) to accept him and his brothers. He is also impulsive, because of a severe case of ADD. He is the first of the Turtles to taste Pizza and is very proud of his talent for naming things. He might seem unintelligent to his apparent disregard for thinking things through, but he is actually intelligent. Unfortunately he also isn't always the most considerate of the ninja turtles like when he tried to use Raph's fear of Cockroach Terminator to get Raph to let him read his comics or when he pranks his brothers. But he also has an honest heart and is more willing than the other turtles to accept outsiders like Karai/Miwa and Leatherhead. Bio Impulsive, creative and very social, Michelangelo is the heart and soul of the Ninja Turtles. The runt of the litter, he may be the smallest of his mutant brothers, but that doesn't make him the weakest (just harder to catch). Enemies beware! Michelangelo is a master of the Kusarigama, nunchucks with a secret and sharp surprise! Abilities Mikey is considerably the most athletic of his brothers. While Mikey's not as disciplined and strong as Leo or smart as Donnie, he's agility and unpredictability make up for it. Splinter considers Mikey the one with the most potential of his three brothers combined. In battle, his weapon of choice is a pair of Nunchakus and a Kusarigama. His Nunchakus match his speed like abilities when it comes to battle. Mikey uses Nunchakus which matches his flow. One of them can convert into a Kusarigama which Mikey can use not only for offense in battle, but for defense and even as a Grappling Hook. Like his brothers, Mikey is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat. Interactions with other characters Michelangelo (Relationships) Trivia *In A Brother and Sister's bond, these series focus on Mikey and Vee. *Leo, Raph and Donnie learn their lesson for treating them'/'''they don't want them. *Mikey along with his little sister got captured, tortured and beaten by Shredder. *Mikey is the older brother of Vee. TMNT: One Special Turtle Mikey made his appearance along with his brothers was fighting the Kraang at the Pet Store when Mikey, Leo and Donnie was checking the store when they heard a yelp from Raph, he was shaking his leg, Donnie tells him to stop when he looked down he sees a minty green skin and shell with freckles like him, it was Mutant Turtle. She had a blue band on her ankle that reads 'V10292013'. When Donnie decided to take her with them, Raph hated the idea and think the baby Turtle is a trap. When Leo and his brothers took her back to the Lair, he tells Master Splinter that they founded her clinging to Raph's leg when they was fighting the Kraangdroids at the Store. Mikey, his brothers and Splinter deiced to adopted a small baby Turtle that they named Venus (''Vee). Mikey plays the most with his baby sister and along with his brothers, they take turns taking care and helps her Ninja training. Mikey is the older brother of Vee. TMNT: A Brother and Sister's Bond In the TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the Kraang, Leo deiced to split into groups. Leo tells Raph to take Mikey and Vee, but he made a complained and he tells Donnie to take them, but he also made a complained and tells Leo to take them. Mikey and Vee were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with/want them so they ran away, Leo and the others tried to find them around the city, but they couldn't find them and the others deiced to returned back to the lair and tell Splinter what happen. In the next morning, Mikey and Vee had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and they remembered that their brothers didn't want them and that's why they ran away. They were spotted by the Purple Dragons while they was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated them up as Mikey and Vee was fighting them. When Leo and Raph was to start an auguring who made Mikey and Vee ran away they heard a crash and they Mikey and Vee hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when he and Vee tried to fight Shredder but he was several feet away along with Vee and their weapons hit Leo's foot then looked up to see his younger brother and sister several feet away as he tried to reach them, but the Purple Dragons got in the way Leo, Raph and Donnie fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Mikey and Vee as they tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked them up before they can help their brother and sister Shredder took off with them each of them in his arms as their older brothers chase Shredder, but he disappeared with their brother and sister. TMNT 2012 Fan Made He is the father of Shawn and the uncle of Seth, John and Kida. He teaches his nephews, his son and his niece couple of things he knows. TMNT A Cousin's Bond Mikey plays a huge role in this series along with his older brothers, nephews, niece and his son. In the TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save April's dad from the Kraang, Seth deiced to split into groups.He tells Shawn to take Ki, but he made complained and he tells Johnnie to take them but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take her. Ki was mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she ran away, Seth and the others tried to find her around the city, but they can't find her. Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning Ki had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and that's why she ran away. She was spotted by the Purple Dragons while she was alone and was eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Ki was fighting them. When Seth and Shawn was to start an auguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Ki hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder, but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then looked up to sees his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach them, but the Purple dragons got in the way Seth, Shawn and Johnnie fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked her up before they can help their little cousin, Shredder taken her in his arm as her older cousins chase Shredder, but he disappeared along with their cousin. Category:Male Category:Official Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Shinobi Category:Namers Category:Inventors Category:Chefs Category:Hostages Category:Good Boys Category:Wise Guys Category:Pranksters Category:Nonhumans Category:Boneheads Category:Ninja Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters